


I'll always come back

by GinaVlogt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Not Really Character Death, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, surgeon tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaVlogt/pseuds/GinaVlogt
Summary: Steve joined the army, and met the love of his life. She was the best thing happening to him, Tony. Can they both survive their time in the army?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	I'll always come back

Steve was searching for the tent he was sleeping in, his forehead covered in sweat. He really did underestimate the desert sun, hopefully he would get used to that. Well, he had to, there wasn't really a choice.  
He joined the army after his mother died, promised to serve his country even in the Iraqi desert.  
The last small city he saw was named something with T, after that it was just desert, bombed houses and dead creatures on the side of the tracks.  
After walking around a while he found the tent with the beds for the soldiers. Privacy wasn't really a thing in the army, but that was alright for Steve.  
His heavy bag dropped down onto his bed and he sighed, stretching his muscles out a bit.  
A familiar laugh approached his ears from outside the tent. He quickly shoved his stuff under the bed and jogged outside, looking around like a lost fool, and then he grinned. "Bucky?"  
The brown haired man turned around and smiled brightly "Steve! You're here!" The hugged and their spirits were already lifted, "Damn, I can't tell you how happy I am that you're here."  
Steve tilted his head and snickered, "Aw you are?"   
Bucky softly punched his arm, "Already checked everything out or do you want a tour?"  
The other man nodded, Bucky joined the army 2 years before Steve did, so he knew his way around better than Steve did. They both fell into a comfortable walking speed and Bucky showed his friend the camp.

"...And that's about it. Tonight we're having something like a party, just without loud music and alcohol. You should come!"   
Steve chuckled slightly, "You know I don't like partys or big crowds, I will sit on my bed and scribble something in my book."   
"Well, you'd be missing introducing yourself to the ladies.", Bucky whispered loudly enough for Steve to hear it.  
"You're in the army and thinking about Sex? Bucks, what the fuck?", Steve laughed.  
Bucky grinned snarky, "Yeah, fuck is the right word, my man!"   
"You're gross."  
"I'm a man with needs!"  
"Still gross."

But Steve did go to the 'party' despite his concerns over strangers and big crowds. He was mostly standing on the side, analyzing the other soldiers.  
Everyone had a goal at this evening. Some were flirting, some were leaving after that. A few people played games or danced to loud chanting and the sound of selfmade drums out of bowls.  
Bucky tried his lucks with girls, but mostly got a laugh and a punch against his chest. There where really pretty girls, he was right in this point.  
Steve got bored quickly, he small talked to a few of the other soldiers, but nothing really kept him there so he went to bed.

A few days got by, nothing really happend. They had a usual training every morning, they ate together and they took classes to learn the language of the locals.  
On day 9 Steve was assigned to check on the hurt soldiers in the medical tent and do the counting of the medical equipment. He quietly stalked into the medical tent, not wanting to wake or interrupt anyone, especially not the doctors. But he had to ask for the lead surgeon, someone named T. Stark.  
Steve cleared his throat behind one of the male doctors to get his attention.  
He turned around with a grim face, his eyes looked tired and grunted, "Soldier, how can I help?"  
"Excuse me. I'm searching the leading surgeon T. Stark.", Steve hated talking to people. This guy made him feel so uncomfortable.   
He snorted, "In the back stitching up some idiots leg."  
"Thank you...", he quickly moved to the back of the tent, pulling the tarp out of his way and freezed in his tracks.  
The most beautiful woman he ever did see was taking notes on a clipboard. Her face had shape, but pretty features. Her brown her was tied into the usual bun, but her hair looked so perfect in it.   
"...Hello? Soldier?", she looked at him obviously annoyed.   
He shook his head slightly, "Sorry Ma'am. You need to sign these papers about the stock of the medical equipment."   
Before he could hand it to her, she took it out of his hands and looked through it.  
"37 packs of bandages? Is this supposed to be a joke?!", she stares up at Steve, her eyes could cut someone's throat.  
He gulped and shook his head, "N-No, Ma'am."   
She signed the papers quickly, pushed them practically into Steves arms and stomped out of the medical tent. Steve was stunned. That was some strong personality he just met.  
The soldier sitting onto the chair in the background chuckled, "She is a real feisty one. Hot, but damn crazy."  
Steve shot him a sharp glance, "She is just strong. It's not that easy for a woman in the army with guys like you."  
Both men were surprised about what he said and Steve quickly fled from the medical tent. What a hell hole, he never wants to get back in there.  
As he crossed the middle of the camp he saw the Surgeon again, Stark was her name right? She was demanding to speak to the Major to one of the soldiers in front of the small wooden hut. They sighed and let her in.  
And that was a fight in there, the whole camp could hear it.  
After the fight she left with the words "I won't save your leg this time, Sir!" and Steve saw her running behind the tents.  
His better judgement betrayed him, he asked one of the nearby soldiers to hand the papers over to the Sergeant and jogged after Stark. It wasn't as hot anymore since the sun began to disappear and the moon took over.  
After what felt like an hour Steve finally found the woman, she was sitting in the back of a military car, with her head propped up in her hands.  
'This is stupid', Steve thought, 'What am I even going to do now?'  
"Why are you here?", she murmured, "Leave me alone."  
He cleared his throat, "I just thought you would like someone...to talk to...Ma'am."   
She peeked at him through her fingers and sat up straight again, "Nope, pretty sure I'm fine soldier. You can go."  
"You don't look fine..-" He immediately stopped himself from talking, "Sorry, Ma'am, I'll go.", Steve nodded respectfully and already turned around, ready to go.  
"Wait!", Stark almost shouted, "I am sorry. Don't go...", her face softened, she looked much friendlier and less intimidating now. "You wanna sit?", she patted on the spot next to her.  
Steve, still unsure, slowly sat down next to her, "Is something specific bothering you, Ma'am?", he shyly looked at her.  
The corner of her mouth tilted slightly upwards, "You can drop the 'Ma'am' for now. I'm Tony by the way. And yes, it's bothering me that the army won't support the medical team as it should."  
"I'm sorry to hear that Ma- Tony. I would suggest talking to higher forces, but you already did that...I'm not really one to help out with this problem.", Steve looked down at the hands folded in his lap, "Maybe try medical equipment from nearby towns?"  
Tony sighed, "Already tried that. Most towns are raided by terrorists." She eyed up the soldier sitting next to her, he was gorgeous. Not just his body, his hair looked soft and his eyes were so blue, it was like the ocean. Tony really missed the ocean, if she would go back and ever leave the army, she would buy a house in front of the ocean. Admiring it everyday.  
It was starting to get freezing cold, the nights in the desert were almost worse than the days. She shivered and was slightly startled as Steve put a blanket from inside the truck around her.   
He stopped his movement for a second, "I'm sorry, you were trembling."  
She looked baffled, but her cheeks reddened softly, "Thank you...What is your name?"  
He smiled friendly, "It's Steven, but mostly people call me Steve."   
"It's pretty- Uhm, so you probably have a girlfriend or wife waiting at home?", Tony quickly looked up into the stars. She usually never said something so stupid. But soldiers liked to brag about their perfect wives and their pretty little children, so probably that was saving her ass now.  
"I do not. I joined the army after my mother died. She was very sick. I had nothing left in the states, so I followed my friend Bucky, and joined. I always wanted to do something good for the people. Making sure they can live safely.", he looked up at the stars too.  
And now Tony felt bad asking him that. "I'm sorry for your loss...You sound like a real Captain America type.", she tried to revive the killed vibe between them, and it worked. Steve chuckled, "Bucky always says that, too. Is it this obvious?"  
Tony looked at him, her gaze moving up and down, "Yep, pretty obvious if you ask me."  
He smiled and looked at her, "What about you? Don't you have a husband to command around?"  
She snorted and grinned, "I wish. I was a orphan, my parents died in a car accident. I worked hard and studied even harder to become a surgeon. Joining the army was kinda a gut decision. And now that has been my whole live."   
"Who wouldn't want to marry you?", he immediately blushed, "Sorry, that was not respectful."   
A guy with feelings, a good heart and he respected women? Was Tony dreaming?   
"Don't worry, I had a few short relationships, not here tho. I don't know if I could handle the daily risk of losing someone...", she sighed, "It kinda held me back of getting out there again. Searching for luck. I rather threw myself in more work."  
Steve moved near to her, "Work or anxiety should never hold you back from being happy. It's not easy, not at all, but we have to keep going every day. You shouldn't limit yourself.", he held Tony's hand in between his own hands as he spoke.  
His speech threw her off, she never really saw it like that. Was she really the one limiting herself off of relationships?   
"Well, I have to go now, or else the Sergeant will notice I'm missing.", Steve interrupted her thoughts.   
"Right, of course." Tony nodded, understanding that. She watched Steve getting up and jumping out of the vehicle, before he was gone she shouted, "Tomorrow here? Same time?" He smiled widely, "You bet!"

It goes on like this for two weeks, they met at the truck, talked about their life or what they experienced today. They joked and played cards, sometimes Tony massaged Steve's sore muscles, using that as an excuse to touch him. She hated and loved that feeling. When she was near him, her stomach flipped and tickled, there was just no medical explanation for that. Her skin tingled when he touched her somewhere, which he sometimes did when passing her in the medical tent. And don't even get her started on her dreams. She woke up and needed new underwear. Steve was such a polite guy, she wasn't sure if he would like her like that, too. And maybe he just wanted the same thing all guys do?  
Maybe he lost a bet?  
Maybe he didn't even like her...

Another evening Steve was jogging to the truck, excited to see Tony and tell her about the things he learned today during the courses. But she wasn't there. Maybe he was just early, or she had an emergency at the medical tent.  
One hour passed, then two, and as hour three was about to begin, he got up and walked to the tent, quietly checking for Tony, while everyone was asleep. But she wasn't here. He sighed, obviously sad. He really wanted to try his chances with her. She was funny, and snarky, which he loved a lot. She was strong and independent, but caring and soft.   
If he put too much pressure on her, it was his own fault. He probably made her feel uncomfortable at one point and didn't notice it, what a dumbass he was.  
He gave his search up and snuck into the sleeping tent into his bed, anxiously turning around in his bed the entire night, getting about 1 hour of sleep at all.

The following three days he still checked the truck they met, but she was never there. It was fun hanging out with her, and there was still this unspoken crush on her, but he probably shouldn't think about that. She didn't want him like that.  
Didn't even want him as a friend.  
The day after that his unit was called into a small town, the citizens were attacked by terrorists.   
Steve looked sadly at the rifle in front of him, Bucky, who sat next to him in the vehicle, patted his shoulder in a comforting manner.  
They infiltrated the town, positioning themselves as told and watched out for possible terrorists. Someone from the unit was attacked, screaming for help over the radio. All the soldiers ran to help, they shoot the man who attacked the soldier, but he was bleeding heavily from his leg. Bucky and Steve lifted him up and ran to the vehicle. The got him inside onto a blanket and the unit retreated to save the life of the injured soldier.

As the arrived at camp Steve grabbed one end of the blanket, while Bucky took the other and they hurried inside the medical tent. The put the soldier carefully down onto one of the beds and Tony ran to them, "What happend?", She took a pair of scissors, cutting open the pants. Bucky took over the talking, "He was shot in the leg by a terrorist, Ma'am."  
Steve watched Tony examining the bullet wound on the leg, "You're lucky soldier, it didn't hit any important blood vessels.", she looked up at Bucky, "You can go now." He nodded and got out. Tony quickly removed the bullet and stitched the wound up, after that leaving him to rest and going to the back of the tent. Steve couldn't resist and followed her.  
She turned around, "Steve...I am sorry...But it's better this way."   
He didn't say anything, obviously he was very hurt.   
"We...I...I can't do this...", she stuttered.  
He got one step closer, looking at her intensely, waiting for a good explanation.   
"I have feelings for you, okey!?", she rubbed her arm and looked away. That was it. He was going to hate her now.  
But he came nearer. Was he going to scream at her? Maybe hit her?   
Steve put his hand on her left cheek and smiled, "I have feelings for you, too."  
He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.   
Tony leaned into the kiss, enjoying what just happend. He liked her too. He loved her too.  
She smiled at his lips and kissed him again more passionate.  
Steve put his hands on her hip and lifted her up onto the examining table behind them, standing in between her thighs. She grasped onto him as if he was dear life itself.   
Steve started kissing her neck, making Tony tilt her head backwards and gasping, his hand sliding between her legs, cupping her middle through her pants. "Someone could hear us here.", she whispered.   
"You better be quite then.", he breathed in her ear, making her shiver. God, that was so hot. She felt like in college again, but more sexy.  
He removed her boots and opened her pants, pulling them down with her help and massaged her through her underwear. She moaned softly and bit her lip, spreading her legs a bit more.  
"God Tony, you're so wet. When was the last time someone touched you?", Steve smirked.  
She blushed and mumbled shyly, "B-Before the army."   
He kissed her lovingly, making sure she feels safe and loved, while he removed her underwear too.   
He gripped her legs and pulled her closer, her wet middle against his hard, still clothed, crotch and started grinding against her. She threw her head back and gasped loudly, "Fuck!"  
Steve dropped her legs for a second and opened his pants, pulling out his hard dick, and Tony's eyes widened. She has seen a lot of penises, but that one was really big. Like, really really big.   
"You alright dear?", Steve asked, a bit worried.  
She bit her lip and whispered, "It's just so big. I like it!"   
He blushed softly and kissed her again, then continued his kisses along her jawline while whispering, "You think you can take it?"  
Tony felt herself gushing from that alone, "Y-yes. Please."  
Steve put her legs over his shoulders and lined himself up, teasing her a little with his tip. It made her giggle, "Steve! Do it!" He smiled and slowly slid into her. Tony quickly pressed a hand over her mouth to stop her loud moans, as she rolled her eyes from the intense feeling. He held onto her hip, swallowing his moans as well and carefully thrusted into her, going deeper inside with every thrust. Tony shivered heavily and clawed her free hand into the edge of the table over her head.   
It didn't take her long to get her first orgasm, especially since Steve started rubbing her clit.   
She whined and arched her back during it, left some deep scratches on Steve's arm. He let her, and stopped for a few brief moments to give her room to breath and calm down.   
He could watch her having an orgasm for forever. She looked so perfect while having it, better than every porn star.  
Steve kissed her neck and carefully started thrusting again, making her whimper and moan his name. She pushed herself close against him, clawed into his back and her face hidden in his shoulder.  
When Steve came he held her even closer and whispered soothing things in her hair, since she was worn out. 

A few weeks passed, they've been really happy, had occasional meetings and sex inside 'their' truck.  
They didn't want people to know, other people could be real dicks about that.  
But now Steve had to go to another camp for 5 weeks and it was their last evening cuddling inside the truck.   
Tony's anxiety shot through the roof, he would go and could really die. It was a dangerous territory.  
"You're shivering again.", Steve mumbled inside her hair before kissing her hair.  
"Don't want you to go...and die...", She sniffed softly and pressed her ear to his chest again, listening to his steady heartbeat. He was alive. At least right now.   
He sighed softly, "I won't. I'll always come back to you, Tony. Doesn't matter where you are, or how long it takes."  
Tony looked up and their gazes met, "This better be a promise, because I love you."  
Steve caressed her cheek, "I love you too, I love you so much, nobody could understand that."  
With that, the night passed.

16 weeks later, Steve and the rest of his unti were still at the other camp. He was a mess, they haven't heard from the other camp in 3 weeks.   
Just some rough reports, that terrorists are attacking, some deaths, a lot of wounded people.  
He climbed up the watchtower everyday, hoping a vehicle or a helicopter from the other camp would cross their sightlines. But nothing happend, he asked several authorities and soldiers inside his camp if they knew anything about Tony. Nobody could answer his questions.   
Was she dead? Did it really happen?  
Bucky tapped Steve's shoulder, "Hey buddy, your shift up here is over."  
Steve came back from his dark thoughts, "Don't worry. I'm good."  
His best friend sighed, "You're not. I really hate to say that, but maybe you should ask to...get back home. You're obviously everything but well."   
The blonde's eyes darkened slightly, "I'm not going home without her."   
Bucky rubbed his back, "You have to face the possibility that she's dead, Steve..."   
"I won't!", he slapped Buckys arm away and left the watchtower.  
About 3 more months passed, Steve's mind became blunt. Everything good his life offered was gone, he was exhausted and depressed. His unit noticed long ago, they mostly left him alone, scared he would beat them up.  
After the announcement that they are the last camp standing and it will get closed, so the soldiers can go home, Steve seemed to be on the verge of tears. Not tears of happiness.  
In the plane ride home he sat quietly, staring out the window into the soft clouds.   
He side eyed the seat next to him, holding his big bag, when it could've Tony sitting there. They would probably share snacks and dream really big about what they would do at home.  
Tony would start a karaoke game with all the soldiers here and she would be the shining star.   
But that won't happen.  
After the plane landed and Steve was back in America it all felt like a fever dream.   
People clapped for him or nodded respectfully when he walked pass them. They saw a hero in him. Some asked for photos, but Steve friendly declined.   
He was no hero. He was a broken man.  
As he left the airport, he got into a taxi. But instead of saying his hometown address, he told the driver he wanted to go to the city hall.  
He didn't know why, his life was in a trance like state.   
As he entered the town hall, a young woman noticed his uniform and smiled friendly at him from the counter, "Hi, how may I help you?"  
"Could you...maybe look someone up for me, I don't know if she is still alive and...it would really help me, please.", he tried his best to give a friendly smile back.  
The woman nodded and typed in a few things, "Okey, do you have a name?"  
He sighed softly, "Tony-...Anthonia Stark.", he nervously tapped his fingers on the counter and bit his lip.  
"There is an old address here, I'm not sure if she is still there. I will print it out for you.", the secretary gave him the printed piece of paper and smiled, "Good luck."  
Steve smiled back slightly, "Thank you so much."  
Was she still alive? Maybe the person living there would know more.  
As he arrived at the address his body froze, it was a small beautiful white house, a flag softly waving in the wind, and birds chirping from the trees around it.   
Steve swallowed hardly, took a few deep breaths and carefully stepped in the direction of the door. Halfway on the path to the door, it opened from inside and a woman stepped out.  
The time stood still, as their eyes met.  
"Steve...", Tony sobbed and started running towards him, jumping in his arms, he cried out in happiness and they fell together into the grass.  
He kissed every inch of her face, tears streaming down his cheeks as he took in all of her .   
She sobbed loudly and touched his cheek and his hair, "You're alive. You're here."   
Steve kissed her multiple times and whispered, "I told you I would always come back...Oh god, Tony. I thought you were dead. You're so beautiful and perfect! Oh my god."   
Tony smiled widely and cuddled close to Steve, not giving a damn about how they were laying in front of her house where everyone could see.   
It was just know Steve noticed a big bump pushing against his abdomen, he carefully placed a hand on Tony's stomach, his eyes wide, "You're..."  
"Pregnant? Yes.", she chuckled, "That's why the army send me home from camp 3 weeks after you left...it's...yours."   
New tears escaped his eyes, "I'm gonna be a Daddy?!"   
Tony nodded and squealed when Steve flipped the around and kissed her even more.


End file.
